


What You Need

by K1k1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun got a fat cock, Begging, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Car Sex, Chanyeol comes an unrealistic amount of times but idc, Chanyeol is wearing a skirt, Costume Party, Dom Baekhyun, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Jealousy, Joohyun is Chanyeol's bestie, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spit Kink, Sub Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, Watersports, a tiny mention of blood, drugs & alcohol, pissplay, public fingering, that is not so secret at the end anymore, they are horny for each other and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1k1/pseuds/K1k1
Summary: Chanyeol didn't expect to like the costume his teammates made him wear after he lost a bet, but he did. And his secret boyfriend seemed to really like it too.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe I finally managed to finish this... I'm sorry if it's noticeable that I took very long breaks in between writing all the parts for this story but yeah, whatever.  
> If you're interested, Chanyeol's costume is inspired by this outfit Yungblud wore: [Yungblud Cotton Candy](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ej0lwuhWoAARjbF?format=jpg&name=large)  
> Baekhyun's costume is inspired by Johnny Depp as Wade Walker from Cry-Baby: [Wade Walker Cry-Baby](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D1J60TGW0AEZE1g.jpg:large) but with these sexy pants that Cody Fern wore: [Cody Fern GQ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EOZrPVJUEAEGgYh.jpg) (I am praying I formatted this right and the links work ksksksksk)  
> The title is inspired by BMTH's What You Need. The song got nothing to do with the fic but it's a hella good song, so go listen to it if you don't already know it.

Even if it was late and most people were already drunk, all eyes were on Chanyeol as soon as he stepped into the bar where this year's infamous costume party took place. 

It was reasonable. Chanyeol was a popular student at their college, handsome, smart, and friendly. Everyone liked him, most even had a little crush on him, but that was certainly not the only reason why everyone was looking at him, no, his costume played a big part in that too. He was dressed up as a cupid, his teammates from the soccer club chose the costume after he had lost a silly bet. 

A white shirt that was slightly transparent and a bit too tight was adorning his upper body, making his big arms look even bigger, delicious even. Attached to the back of the shirt were little wings, white as well. A crown formed out of white thorns was adorning the top of his head, a pretty contrast to his dark brown hair that was in its natural, slightly curly, state.

The highlight of his costume though, was definitely the short white tennis skirt. It reached mid-thigh and left his slim but also toned-, strong legs exposed until white crew socks started covering the part just below his calves as well as his feet. He was also wearing some casual black and white creepers he found in his closet. He didn't wear them often, so he thought he could just wear them for his costume since the heels that came with it were way too small for him. To complete his outfit, he was also carrying a bow and an arrow with a cheesy red heart at the end of it in his hands.

It was unlike anything that Chanyeol would ever wear (at least when he was going out) but, in contrast to what people were thinking, he liked his costume. He felt pretty in it and he liked feeling pretty, even if it went against the beliefs of the countless people that were pining over him.

Speaking of which, a group of girls and guys that tried flirting with him more often than not invited him and his teammates to sit with them in their booth after they made their way through the crowded bar. 

They arrived late, so all of the booths were already filled, leaving them with no other choice. After sitting down, Chanyeol internally cursed. From his place, he wasn’t able to see the bar, so he also wasn’t able to see what, or rather, who he has been searching for since he entered the bar.

Minutes passed, drinks got served, and Chanyeol was barely listening to any of the conversations taking place. That was, until the girl next to him suddenly started clinging to his arm, obviously tipsy already, “Cute costume, Channie,” she laughed, “I would’ve never thought to see you in something like this. Doesn’t seem like something you’d wear.”

_ Oh, if only she knew… _ Chanyeol chuckled internally.

His teammates seemed to overhear her as they answered for him, “We chose it for him. He’s always getting all the attention from pretty girls like you and we were hoping we’d finally get some as well if he's dressed up like this.”

They all giggled before another one added, “We certainly didn’t expect him to rock it tho.” 

“Yeah, seems like we’re still losing against him,” everyone laughed again and the sound was starting to annoy Chanyeol. He was putting on a fake smile for them but, in reality, he was trying to come up with an excuse to leave this damn booth.

Half an hour passed and Chanyeol downed drink after drink. He had a high tolerance, so it sadly didn’t make this evening any more enjoyable. Luckily, he finally saw his chance to escape when the very familiar figure of his best friend in a sexy Morticia costume made their way towards him. 

Seeing the relieved expression on him when she stepped closer made Joohyun laugh out loud before she greeted her best friend, “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

That’s right, he actually wanted to stay at home with his boyfriend but that dumb bet he lost more or less forced him to attend this party with his soccer teammates. Joohyun looked around the booth to check who was with him and it seemed like she immediately understood what must’ve happened. They’ve known each other since they were children and she knew that Chanyeol has always been a little too nice to most people, a thing that had never changed. 

“I saw  _ him  _ earlier at the bar. 'Didn’t look too amused,“ she said after leaning over to whisper in his ear, her cleavage exposed right in front of Chanyeol’s face. The tall man could not care any less but the girl next to him was offended, thinking Joohyun was making a move on him, so she tried to pull him closer to her but Chanyeol was not moving an inch. He was still busy thinking about her words because he knew exactly who she meant since Joohyun was one of the few people that knew of their relationship.

“Yeah, he didn’t want to stay at home when I’m here… I’ve just been searching for an excuse to-”

“It’s fine, I’ll come up with something to cover for you,” she smiled gently.

Chanyeol nodded, freeing his arm before he stood up, suddenly towering over Joohyun. 

She gave him a wink and a soft pat on his butt before she whispered, “By the way, lovely costume. I’m sure he’ll like it,” 

“Thanks… for everything,” he said, smiling shyly before he took his leave, knowing damn well he owes her for this. 

He had to fight his way through a small crowd, several people were trying to approach and talk to him but he just kept walking until he reached the bar, looking through the people that sat on the barstools until his eyes finally fell on  _ him _ . And as they did, he stopped in his tracks. He was standing there, frozen at the sight of the boy he had been searching for casually sitting on one of the stools, legs spread and a blunt in one of his hands. 

They didn’t know about each other’s costumes, so  _ this _ certainly came as a surprise. A very pleasant one.

Baekhyun was looking like everyone’s wet dream from back in the '90s, making the Wade Walker Cry-Baby fantasy become reality with his dark swept-back hair. A single curled lock was gracing his forehead and making the look seem a little messier and definitely a whole lot sexier (if that was even possible).

In addition to that, he was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, and boots to complete the look but, in contrast to Wade, he wasn't wearing anything underneath the jacket, leaving his beautifully tanned abs and pierced nipples exposed for everyone to feast on. There were also several faint love-bites gracing his neck that Chanyeol left there a few nights ago, the reminder making the taller's knees buckle.

To top it all, the jeans weren't what you would consider normal jeans. They were cut off at the length shorts were, exposing his thick thighs. Just above his knees, the jeans started to cover the lower part of his legs again. The two parts of the fabric were connected by a big metal ring on each side that was pressed deliciously against the juicy flesh of his thighs. 

It looked a lot less like a costume than what most people were wearing at this party and Chanyeol honestly wouldn't mind if his boyfriend would dress like this every day.

If Chanyeol wasn't already getting wet from the sight alone, he surely would be after looking into Baekhyun's eyes. The smaller's eyes have been on him for a while now, his expression hungry, looking as if he was devouring him with his dark orbs. It seemed as if he was currently thinking about all the things he would do to Chanyeol later and it made the taller's thighs clench together just at the thought of it.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself before finally stepping closer to the other.

"Hey…" Chanyeol shyly said. The space between them was awkward for them since they usually couldn't keep their hands from each other, "How long have you been here?"

"For a while now," Baekhyun answered nonchalantly, his eyes not leaving the taller's body. His boyfriend looked so fucking delectable. 

It's been a few days since they've done it because Chanyeol was quite busy with his assignments, so the sight in front of him was more than enough to make him hard. 

He didn't show it though, wanting to play a little.

The answer was enough to make Chanyeol feel a bit guilty for not trying to get away from the booth earlier, especially because he was the reason why they were at this shitty party in the first place. 

"Sorry, I couldn't find an excuse to get away until I saw Joohyun," the taller said, his puppy eyes looking at Baekhyun in an apologizing manner while he was sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine, babe." 

And he meant it when he said it was fine. It really was but that didn't mean he wouldn't tell him otherwise later (that would serve a different purpose though).

"Want a drink?" Baekhyun asked, nodding into the direction of the bar where his glass stood. The drink looked as if it was still untouched and, upon closer inspection, Chanyeol realized that it was his favorite drink, a drink Baekhyun didn't necessarily liked, meaning his boyfriend had ordered it for him.

The taller nodded with a sweet smile on his face but when he saw the sides of Baekhyun's lips faintly tugging up, he realized that his boyfriend wouldn't hand him the drink and it made him swallow dryly because he figured what the other wanted him to do. He just wasn't sure why. At least not yet.

He took another step forward before carefully leaning over Baekhyun's upper body, his arm reaching over his shoulder to take a hold of the drink. They were so close now, close enough to feel the heat radiating from each other's bodies.

When Chanyeol embraced the glass with his fingers and wanted to pull back, he froze when he felt a hand on his waist. A deep chuckle reverberated through his body as Baekhyun used the chance to put his mouth on his boyfriend's ear, "I won't pretend that I didn't see how you let that whore touch you, so don't think I'll let you get away with it just like that, sweetheart."

Chanyeol pulled back the slightest bit to look the smaller in the eyes, their faces only a breath apart. What he saw made him shiver in anticipation, his boyfriend's hooded eyes were so fucking dark. They expressed lust as well as a sprinkle of jealousy much better-, and so much more intense than words ever could. It was no secret that Baekhyun was possessive and Chanyeol _loved t_ o see that side of him. Knowing that the smaller has been watching him and only him for the whole time, knowing that his eyes have never left him even if Chanyeol wasn't able to look back at him, and knowing that he paid no attention to anyone else made the taller feel so desired. His boyfriend only had eyes for him, he was absolutely crazy for him and that was a fact - one that aroused the taller to no end. 

"Jealous?" Chanyeol couldn't help himself as he asked this with a playful expression gracing his features.

"And what if? I have every right to be, don't you think so?" Baekhyun raised one of his brows before continuing, "How come that my boyfriend, the wet dream of at least half of the students at our college, sits with some assholes that hate me and some whores that think they have a chance with him, but not with me?"

Chanyeol felt a bit regretful hearing that, even if he knew that the smaller would never blame him for this. It had been a mutual decision to keep their relationship a secret to avoid unnecessary drama and they've been doing so for several years now. Recently though, Baekhyun has been leaving him hints here and there that he'd much rather have everyone knowing that they are together. And maybe he was right, maybe it was about time to stop hiding.

He tilted his head and finally brought the glass closer to his lips, taking a sip of the burning liquor to get some courage because he was about to do something careless, something he should've done much earlier already.

Putting the glass back onto the bar, he turned towards his lover again, letting his arms sling around his neck before his hands linked behind it. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow as he watched the scene in silence, curious about what his tall lover was about to say or do.

"You're right, it  _ is _ unfair," Chanyeol said with a smirk on his face after leaning even closer towards Baekhyun while he occupied the space in between his parted legs, "Unfair that I can't show off my handsome boyfriend and make out with him whenever I want to keep all the people that pine over him far away.~"

The smaller chuckled at his boyfriend's sudden boldness, "Some may pine over me but they wouldn't ever dare to go as far as approaching me."

And it was true, Baekhyun wasn't the easiest to get along with. He wasn't exactly known for being the friendliest person there was. Sure, he had a few close friends, most of whom he had known for a long time now and that knew how to put up with him, but only Chanyeol had ever been able to wrap him around his finger.

"Meanwhile, you are just too friendly to everyone, making them think they have a chance with the tall and beautiful boy they dream about," he tightened his arm around Chanyeol's waist, gently stroking his skin over the fabric of his shirt before continuing, "I wonder what all these people that fantasize about getting fucked by you would say if they found out how much of a slut you are for some good cock."

Chanyeol's whole body shuddered at those words and the smaller internally cooed at how cute it was that his boyfriend would react to the smallest things. His eyes were clouded with lust as they literally begged for Baekhyun to finally do something, to finally give him what he needed.

By now, it was sure that some people noticed them and the position they were in didn't leave much space for any misinterpretation, so, before doing anything, Baekhyun asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," the reply came almost immediately, "Please…"

And that was all he needed to close the little space that was left between them, connecting their lips in a messy kiss, the blunt in his hand long forgotten as he dropped it to the floor. They knew that there were eyes on them but they couldn't care any less as they indulged in the feeling of their lips finally pressing together. They fit so perfectly against each other, as if they were made for it and Chanyeol wasn't surprised to feel teeth biting into his bottom lip to make him open his mouth and a tongue being shoved into it just a few seconds after the kiss started. 

Baekhyun was dominating the kiss, his tongue exploring every corner of Chanyeol's mouth. The taste of alcohol and cannabis on their tongues added a pleasurable spark to the whole sensation and the taller couldn't help but moan into the kiss, his hands sliding down to Baekhyun's shoulders to helplessly tug on the straps of his leather jacket.

It went on for a while, the kiss getting messier with each passing second so that, when they finally parted to catch their breath, spit was dripping down Chanyeol’s chin. He didn’t seem to realize it though, so Baekhyun reached out to carefully wipe it away with a small smile on his face. It was more than clear that this was just the start for the two. The night had barely begun for them and the taller was eager to take it a step further as he breathlessly said, “Let’s get out of here.” 

The smaller laughed, the reaction confusing Chanyeol until he leaned towards his ear to whisper, “Why should we leave already when we can start right here, hm?” 

Chanyeol looked at him incredulously, as if he couldn't believe what the smaller had just said. The reaction prompted Baekhyun to laugh out loud before he further explained himself, "That pretty little skirt of yours could be useful to hide what we're doing, don't you think so?"

If he would be against it, he would've already said something, so Baekhyun took it as an okay when he saw his boyfriend's cheeks heat up while he looked to the side shyly. He slipped from the stool, his arm still tightened around Chanyeol's waist before he turned him around in his hold and guided him to stand in front of him as Baekhyun leaned against the high bar table, his back now pressed against the smaller's front.

From the position they were in right now, Baekhyun could barely be seen since Chanyeol was quite a tad taller than him. Using the dark lightning in the bar to their advantage, Baekhyun didn't hesitate as he let one of his hands slide up his boyfriend's thigh until it reached the hem of the skirt and slowly crept under it. He raised an eyebrow in surprise as he felt bare skin under his fingertips. 

_ Was he not wearing anything underneath? _

Hearing a sharp but shaky intake of breath ripped him out of his thoughts and he leaned forward to pepper Chanyeol's nape with feather light kisses as he continued to stroke the bare skin of his boyfriend's ass. 

It didn't take long for him to find out that the taller did wear something underneath the skirt after all as he felt a tiny string in between his fingers when they moved to the top of his ass. That little excuse of a thong wasn't of any use in terms of covering his private parts though, and both of them were very aware of the fact that Chanyeol only wore it to rile Baekhyun up. 

He couldn't help himself as he groaned into the taller's neck while simultaneously pulling the top part of the thong back before letting it go again, so it would snap against Chanyeol's sensitive skin. The motion startled Chanyeol who had a hard time trying to stand still. He nearly toppled forward but Baekhyun was able to sling one of his arms around the taller's waist just in time to prevent him from doing so. 

With an apology ready on the tip of his tongue, Chanyeol shyly turned his head around but his boyfriend's amused expression told him enough for him to know that he didn't have to apologize for anything. Baekhyun actually found it entertaining how easy he reacted to something as little as that, another reminder of how painfully sensitive his boyfriend was when it was Baekhyun touching him. His cheeks were impossibly red by then but he tried to take some deep breaths to calm down before he turned around and got into position again.

This time, Baekhyun stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, coating them in his own spit before letting his hand wander back underneath his lover's skirt. When he got close to his hole again, he didn't even bother to push the tiny string of the thong out of the way as he circled the puffy rim with his fingers, smearing his spit all over his entrance. 

Chanyeol was doing a good job at keeping quiet so far but when the smaller purposely let one of his fingers push past the tight ring of muscle to enter him for a brief second, he could see the taller's knees buckle while a soft moan left his plump lips. It was soft enough for no one else to hear but Baekhyun certainly did. He wanted to push him more, wanted to see how long he could keep his moans that soft and quiet, so he repeated the motion again and again.

Honestly, a crueler part of Baekhyun also wanted to make sure he would make him scream right there and then to let everyone see how he was fingerfucking their oh-so-lovely crush. He wanted to show everyone how easily he can make him beg for his cock, showing them what a cockslut he was as he wrecked him in front of everyone here. 

This would sadly have to stay a dirty little fantasy of his though because, even if he was pretty sure that Chanyeol would  _ love _ it as well, they would probably get thrown out and banned from this bar-, or get in even bigger trouble, before they could even properly start. What they were doing right now was already risky enough, so Baekhyun had to be satisfied with that for now.

Upon realizing that Chanyeol had started to subtly push his hips back to meet Baekhyun's thrusts of his finger, he promptly slapped the back of his thigh with his free hand as a warning. Then, he added a second one, the burn of the stretch making the taller hiss. He couldn't see the Chanyeol's face from the position they were in but he could picture his eyes rolling back for a split second as he received the rather light slap. His lips must be well-bitten by now too since he had a habit of biting his lips a bit too hard whenever he is told to keep quiet. Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to see his lover's flushed face but this wasn't about him right now, so he would have to endure it for a little longer.

When the taller started clenching around his fingers seemingly without any control over himself, Baekhyun smirked. He started kneading the plump flesh of his thigh and leaned closer towards Chanyeol's ear once again, his hot breath combined with his low whisper slowly driving the other insane, "You love this, don't you? How I'm touching you in such a dirty place while we're in public?"

When Chanyeol kept quiet, Baekhyun sighed before letting his free hand wander to his front, enclosing the hard and leaking cock with his dainty fingers and giving it a few tugs after noticing that it had already freed itself from the useless thong. The motion made Chanyeol mewl as his body jerked forward a bit.

"See? Don't try to hide it. You're so pathetically close to your release already just because some people are watching you while you got a few of my fingers up your ass," Baekhyun said and, having someone say out loud what was happening, made him realize that this was real, they were  _ really _ doing this. And that confirmation combined with his lover's fingers hitting just the right spots so deep inside of him had his body convulsing in pleasure.

"They must wonder what's up with you when, in reality, they are all watching how I get you off right now," Baekhyun continued to thrust his fingers inside of him, milking him through his orgasm while his other hand still had a loose grip around his cock so that the cum wouldn't make too much of a mess. 

Chanyeol had shoved some of his fingers in his mouth just in time to bite on them to muffle his moans. It was just the first of many orgasms of the night and it was already so intense, Chanyeol didn't know if he would be able to endure many more of those.

"Look at you coming for me like the good little slut you are despite such a big audience watching you," Baekhyun cooed before gently kissing the skin behind his ear.

"Only for you," Chanyeol managed to croak out, his head turning slightly so that he could lock eyes with his boyfriend, showing him his abashed but also satisfied expression.

"Well, aren't you a sweet one," the smaller said, giving Chanyeol a little smile, "Want to get out of here so that we can-"

"Chanyeol?" a high-pitched voice interrupted them. 

At the sound, the taller turned his head around so fast, he swore he nearly got whiplash. When he did so, he saw the girl that was sitting next to him in the booth earlier suddenly standing in front of him. 

Before he was able to say anything, she beat him to it, "What are you still doing here?" There was a slight slur in her voice, indicating that she had drunken quite a bit. 

"Your…  _ 'friend' _ told us you would need to get home," she said, obviously too petty to refer to Joohyun by her name, "Talked about some kind of emergency."

Baekhyun was gritting his teeth in annoyance. From how close she was standing, she could see him right behind his boyfriend but she deliberately chose to ignore his existence and it pissed him off to no end. When he pulled the fingers that were still buried into his boyfriend's ass out, Chanyeol yelped in surprise but tried his best to school his expression to not alert the girl in front of them. Then, Baekhyun casually wiped them clean on the skin of the back of the taller's thighs without attracting much attention and Chanyeol couldn't help biting his lips at how the sticky substance got wiped off onto his skin.

"Chanyeol? Are you even listening to me?!" The nameless girl looked offended but, for once, he couldn't care less about what other people wanted from him. For once, he didn't want to be the guy he was known to be, the guy who was always nice and friendly to basically anyone and anything.

But he wasn't the one to lose his temper first, no, it was Baekhyun who interrupted her blethering with an annoyed groan, "God, can't you keep your fucking mouth shut and just piss off?"

That indeed shut her up, at least for a little while. She gave Baekhyun a once-over, acting as if she only noticed him now before she started to talk again, "And why would I do so? What do you even have to do with any of this?"

Oh, he was so tempted to just tell her how the boy she was so desperately trying to hit on was begging for his cock every night and had been doing so for the many years they've been together already. But before he could do that, Chanyeol spoke, "We live in the same area, he's taking me home."

Well, that wasn't a complete lie. They did indeed live in the same area. But not just that, they actually lived in the same apartment for about a year now.

Linking her arms in front of her chest, she looked unimpressed, "And why would  _ he _ do that? You could've asked literally anyone else and I'm sure they would've-" 

She got cut off by the frustrated groan that left Baekhyun's throat. The smaller slung one of his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him towards him, back to chest, before he brought his head to his neck and licked a fat stripe up to his ear while maintaining eye contact with the girl. 

Chanyeol visibly shivered in his hold and pressed himself even further into the embrace when the other kissed the skin close to his jaw before moving up to tug on his pretty ear with his teeth.

"I- You- What?!" she stuttered, looking as if she was about to faint.

"Great," Baekhyun concluded, "I think now it's pretty clear what we're about to do, so if you ever even so much as think about annoying either of us again, I'll make sure you fucking regret it."

And with these words, he started walking towards the door to leave this goddamn bar while pulling Chanyeol with him.

~

When they were outside and the cool night air finally hit them, Baekhyun's pace slowed down the slightest. He was obviously frustrated and maybe a bit angry and, as much as he wouldn't want to admit it, Chanyeol felt a little giddy while thinking about how his lover would hopefully let his frustration out on him very soon. 

Maybe he could risk getting him a little more worked up, Chanyeol thought and, as soon as an idea came to his mind, he didn't hesitate as he slung both of his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders from behind and gently squished their cheeks together before he started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Baekhyun asked him, his tone a tad softer than when they were in the bar. 

He was probably thinking Chanyeol was just being his usual cute and bubbly self and softened at that thought but, with his next words, the taller made sure that this would change, "You're so small but can be  _ sooo _ scary."

The light and sarcastic tone in his voice made Baekhyun stop in his tracks, "I'm not-" he cut himself off when he realized what his boyfriend was trying to do, "Don't do that, Yeol. I'm warning you."

“Hmm? But I’m not doing anything,” Chanyeol played clueless, “I’m just telling the truth, haven’t you seen her face before we left? You scared that poor girl shitless.”

Rolling his eyes, the smaller decided to ignore the other. He knew exactly what he was trying to do but he wasn’t in the mood to give in. At least not yet. Chanyeol on the other hand seemed to have noticed that, so he sighed before saying, “I'll never understand how so many think of you as someone scary… If only they knew how cute you actually are."

After still not getting any reaction, he started listing examples, "If they knew how your eyes light up when you see sweets, how you love being the little spoon during the night, and how you wear that cute little pout on your face when you have to wake up early in the morning. I wonder what they'd think if they saw you like this.~"

Hearing his lover grit his teeth convinced Chanyeol that he finally had him where he wanted him and his thought turned out to be true because, when they got closer to the car, Baekhyun finally relented and took a hold of his waist to push him against the car rather harshly. The smaller man paid the growing smirk on his boyfriend’s face no mind as he reached under the skirt with one of his hands and gave the taller’s cock a hard squeeze. This motion quickly made the smirk disappear from Chanyeol’s face and drew a loud and surprised yelp out of him instead. 

The playful look in his eyes got replaced by a dazed one and it made him look so appealing to the smaller. He looked as if he was ready to let go and let Baekhyun use him in any way he pleased, willing to put his life into Baekhyun’s hands, and, god, he was probably even looking forward to doing so. 

“You sure got a big mouth for such a weak little slut,” Baekhyun spat out, his eyes having that dangerous glint in them again, “Don’t you think you should be a little kinder to someone you want something from? Maybe I should just refuse to give it to you.”

Chanyeol huffed, “You wouldn’t. It’s been too long and we both know you’re just as desperate as me. You want to fuck me so bad, so stop with the empty threats.”

At that, Baekhyun raised an eyebrow in amusement. He was more than aware that the taller of the two could be a brat from time to time but today, he seemed to be especially bold with his words as well as his actions. 

"You're right," Baekhyun admitted, playing along, "I am going to fuck you, give you what you want. But I'll make sure you'll regret ever asking for it."

"I won't stop until you can't go on anymore. Until you're on the edge of breaking and, even then, I will push you over that edge. I don't give a fuck about your limits, I will go on as long as I want to and you will have no other choice but to take it."

Those words combined with Baekhyun's dark and lustful gaze directed towards him made Chanyeol's knees wobble. No more words were needed to be exchanged between them, so the smaller opened the trunk of his car and took a hold of his boyfriend's wrist to lead him inside, careful as to not let him hit his head. 

When Chanyeol got inside, he realized that Baekhyun must've prepared everything in advance since the seats in the back were all folded so that there was more space for them to lie down in the big trunk. There was also a blanket thrown over the floor of the trunk, even if it couldn't cover all of it. He leaned against one of the folded seats to get more or less comfortable and when he looked in front of him again, he realized that Baekhyun had entered as well, closing the trunk door behind him.

Not even a second passed before he had Baekhyun on his lap, the smaller wasting no time as he pressed their crotches together and yanked the taller’s head back by his hair. It all went so fast, the sudden pain from the sting made Chanyeol open his mouth in a silent moan and, as soon as he did so, he felt Baekhyun’s lips bruising against his own as well as a tongue being shoved inside his mouth. Of course, the smaller dominated the kiss again. He kissed like he knew what he wanted and he made sure to take it, letting his tongue roam around before catching Chanyeol’s to suck on it, making his lover desperately moan for more.

Then, he separated their lips only to pull the taller’s head further down, his elbow leaning on the folded seat behind Chanyeol, while his other hand made its way up to his jaw. He took a hold of it and used his thumb to press on the plump bottom lip in order to force Chanyeol’s mouth open, "Be good and leave it open for me."

Positioning himself so that his head was above his lover’s, Baekhyun smirked for a split second, a faint chuckle leaving his lips before he spit into the awaiting mouth. The sound was loud and filthy but it turned both of them on to no end. Even after he did so, Baekhyun didn’t remove his thumb, waiting till Chanyeol couldn’t hold it in anymore, making him swallow while his lips were parted. The strained gulp coming from his throat was like music for the smaller’s ears.

“Want more?” he playfully asked and the frantic nods he received in response made him laugh. Using the hand that was still holding his boyfriend’s jaw, he slapped his cheek gently as a warning, “You couldn’t stop running that pretty little mouth of yours earlier and now you act as if you’ve forgotten how to do so? Use your words if you want something.”

Chanyeol swallowed hard before chanting, “Yes, yes please, please give me more. I want more…"

“What is it that you want more of? Spell it out for me,” the smaller responded mockingly, raising one eyebrow while pulling on Chanyeol’s hair once more.

“Want you to-,” tears were starting to form in his eyes while he tried to answer. His frustration from still not having a cock up his ass mixed with the sting from his scalp was too much for him, “To spit in my mouth again. Please, Baek.” 

“Very good. You still know how to use your words, after all,” Baekhyun said before getting in position again. He slowly let go of the other’s jaw when he added, “If you can keep your mouth open by yourself, I’ll reward you. Can you do that for me?”

At the word ‘reward’, Chanyeol’s glassy eyes lit up slightly and he nodded, “Y-yes, for you.”

And he did indeed keep his word, opening his mouth widely and trying his best to stay still when his lover spit into it for the second time. He did it a lot slower than before, making Chanyeol mewl when the sticky substance dribbled down and hit his outstretched tongue. This time, Baekhyun gave him the okay to swallow right away and, after he did so, the smaller gently caressed the back of his head, as if to soothe the pain from the pulling he did earlier before telling him, “You’re such a good slut for me, aren’t you?” 

Seeing his lover’s body shiver all over in response certainly made the few words of praise worth it. 

“Lean back and spread your legs a little,” Baekhyun ordered his boyfriend before slipping down from his lap to reach a small bag he put underneath one of the front seats. When he had it, he quickly pulled the bottle of lube out and moved closer to Chanyeol again who had followed his order by now, having spread his legs far enough for Baekhyun to comfortably settle in between them while both of his elbows were placed on the folded seat behind him for support.

He would’ve loved to play a little more with his lover, dragging this out a little longer but since he promised him a reward, he wouldn’t be so cruel and get to work right away. That was why he didn’t waste much time as he let his slim fingers trail over Chanyeol’s long legs, the touch so light that it tickled at first until it got noticeably stronger and, in no time at all, Baekhyun was full-on groping the flesh of his big and strong thighs, one of the few good things he achieved thanks to being part of that damn soccer club. 

Well, it is definitely going to be interesting to see what will happen there after tonight since the members would surely get to know about the both of them walking out of the bar together from that girl earlier. And even if she didn’t tell them, Baekhyun doesn’t intend on hiding their relationship anymore anyway and Chanyeol seems to share that opinion, so they will find out one way or another. 

Honestly, Baekhyun was truly happy about that and, having his boyfriend spread out so willingly in front of him made him even happier, so he would make sure to make this night memorable. Taking hold of the hem of Chanyeol's skirt, Baekhyun slowly dragged it up to expose his boyfriend's private area to the cold air in his car. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw how that downright pathetic piece of fabric Chanyeol was wearing as a panty was barely holding on to him anymore. It wasn't covering anything, the taller's cock was free for him to see as it pressed against his abdomen in all its hard and red glory.

He didn't think long and simply ripped the fabric of the thong to get it off since it was only getting in the way anyway. Even though it didn't take much strength to do so, Chanyeol still couldn't help it as he moaned out loud while watching Baekhyun rip his clothes off of him so casually. The sound made Baekhyun look up and, when their eyes locked, he smirked. 

How could a single gaze make Chanyeol feel so small but at the same time so hot and bothered, so willing to submit? It was as if he was under Baekhyun's spell, forgetting about anything that wasn't his boyfriend because, at this moment, everything else seemed so unimportant to him. It was a sensation only Baekhyun could make him feel and he loved it, loved to feel like a mere tool to be used to fulfill his lover's filthy desires. 

Being so lost in his thoughts, Chanyeol only snapped out of it when he felt air blowing against his exposed cock. The feeling made him squirm, his eyebrows furrowing together, making him look like a kicked puppy as his eyes found Baekhyun's. He blew against it again and chuckled when he heard his boyfriend mewl as his cock twitched.

"Look at that, so sensitive for me, hm?" Baekhyun said, one side of his lip tugging up in amusement. 

Thinking it was enough, the smaller stuck his tongue out to slowly lick a fat stripe from the base of his cock up to the head, emitting a breathy moan from Chanyeol in response. He did it again but, this time, he also brought two of his lube-coated fingers to the other's entrance. When his tongue was about to reach the head once again, he playfully let his teeth graze against the sensitive skin while simultaneously easing the two fingers inside him.

"Fuck!" Chanyeol groaned at the feeling, his head falling back while a bit of precum was spurting out of his cock. He was surprised, especially by the sudden intrusion paired with the cold substance on his rim as he didn't realize that Baekhyun had already put lube on his fingers earlier. 

The smaller didn't wait for him to adjust or calm down as he immediately started to thrust his fingers in and out of his lover's hole in a steady rhythm. He also started suckling on his cockhead after having engulfed it with his mouth, slurping the precum away. To top it all, he brought his free hand to Chanyeol's balls and started playing with them, fondling them and applying pressure here and there to feel his lover flinch from the combination of pain and pleasure underneath him. 

As this went on for a while, Baekhyun started pushing more of his fingers inside as Chanyeol started begging for it. He harshly pushed them in and out to stretch his hole until he could easily thrust 4 of his fingers inside without much resistance. He was simply fingering him but his pace was just as punishing as it usually was when he was fucking him and it made Chanyeol lose it.

Baekhyun knew he was close, so it came as no surprise when the taller moaned his name loudly after a few more thrusts of his experienced fingers. His whole body was convulsing as he came, painting the smaller's pink lips white. 

Of course, Baekhyun didn't stop moving his fingers, choosing to overstimulate his boyfriend instead of letting him calm down from his high. He moved his body up and when Chanyeol finally had the strength to look up, he got surprised to see his lover's face in front of him, looking as if he was waiting for something. 

Stuck in his hazy mind, the taller didn't realize what it was and Baekhyun seemed to notice that, so he helped him, "A good slut knows how to clean the mess they made. I thought you were good but it seems like I was wrong?"

Only after blinking his eyes several times to get a clear vision again did Chanyeol register his boyfriend's cum-stained lips and, holy shit, that sure was a sight. He groaned, feeling as if he could come again just from the image in front of him but when the question finally sank in, he started shaking his head frantically, mumbling unintelligible words of protest while doing so.

"You're shaking your head as if to tell me I was wrong but would a good slut be so useless that it can't even talk to me?" Baekhyun asked, clicking his tongue in annoyance and stopping his fingers from moving inside of him.

If he was honest, the sight of his very own cum dripping down Baekhyun's lips might've distracted him a bit too much but when he felt the constant surge of pleasure from deep inside of him stopping, he finally tried to pull himself together and answer properly, "N-no, I can. I am a good slut, Baek, p-please believe me."

Grinning viciously, Baekhyun leaned closer, "Then go on and prove it. Come on, babe, taste yourself."

And, as if enchanted by some wicked spell, Chanyeol did exactly that. He stuck his tongue out and brought their faces even closer together before he licked his own cum from Baekhyun's lips. While he started with soft and shy kitten licks, his movements got bolder each time till there was no shame left in him. He made sure to do a good job, not stopping until there was nothing of his release left on his lover's face, occasionally moaning as the salty taste hit his tongue before he swallowed every little bit obediently. 

Even when there was nothing left anymore, he didn't stop. When Baekhyun deemed it enough, he started moving his fingers again, catching his lover off guard and making his head fall back as pleasure suddenly shot through him. 

As if afraid that he had done something wrong because he hadn't been vocally told to stop yet, Chanyeol's eyes shot up to search for Baekhyun's but, before he could apologize, the smaller shushed him, "You aren't so bad after all. Continue to be good for me…?" 

"Y-yes, yes I will," Chanyeol answered as soon as his dazed mind understood that the other expected an answer from him.

"Good," Baekhyun said while pulling his fingers out of the taller's hole, the action emitting a whine from the other, "Don't be so impatient, you'll get what you want."

And he did. Right after Baekhyun opened his zipper to pull his heavy and hard cock out, he wasted no time as he spit on it a few times before ramming it inside his boyfriend's prepared hole. 

Chanyeol groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure at the forceful intrusion. Yes, it hurt but both of them knew that he could take it. Actually, both of them knew that he liked it this way. Chanyeol couldn't suppress the need to grip onto something though, so he reached his arms out and took a hold of the metal rings that were connecting the fabric of the smaller's jeans, digging his fingernails into the exposed skin of Baekhyun's juicy thighs while doing so. He tried pulling him closer so that he would slow his relentless pace, even going as far as tightening his legs around his waist desperately but Baekhyun wouldn't have any of it. He continued to ram into him as if there was no tomorrow, skin slapping against skin as his fat cock was stretching Chanyeol's hot walls so well and reaching places that made Chanyeol feel as if he's being sent to heaven… or hell in that regard.

Even if this only continued for a minute or so, Baekhyun's thighs were already bleeding a bit because of his lover's sharp nails and, when he finally looked down to see it, he went feral. Fastening his pace, he growled as he used his hands to take a hold of Chanyeol's waist, pushing it up to manhandle-, and use him as if he was nothing but some weightless fuckdoll to him, his cock reaching even deeper, so deep that you were able to see a bump in his stomach every time Baekhyun would push up into him.

If he wasn't already a complete mess before, Chanyeol would be now. He couldn't do anything but take whatever his boyfriend was giving him, his tries to slow him down ending in vain. The tears wouldn't stop streaming down his face as he was screaming for things not even he himself understood. 

"How's that, hm? Finally got what you wanted?" Baekhyun panted out, entertained by how helpless his big boyfriend looked. 

With a broken expression, Chanyeol was ready to beg for him to stop, "Too much… Baek, please-"

"What?" the smaller scoffed, "You've been wanting my cock up your ass all night, begging for it like you were some pathetic cockslut, and now that you finally got it it's suddenly too much?"

"Well, too bad I don't care about that. I'll use you as I please and if I want to go on, I will. Understood?" Baekhyun added, using one of his hands to slap Chanyeol's cock, watching how this single motion made his boyfriend come with a loud cry once again. 

Sure, he was close to his release before already but the fact that the slap and the feeling of the sting from it was the last straw to make him trip over the edge was humiliating in so many ways.

"Aww, would you look at that. You already came again," Baekhyun cooed in a mocking manner, "That useless cock of yours really can't hold anything in, can it?"

It was hard for Baekhyun to hold back as well. He has been on edge all day and, if he was honest, he could've probably come as soon as his length got engulfed in the tight heat earlier. To prevent that from happening, he tried his best to stop himself but he could only go on for so long. He was so close that it took everything in him to halt his thrusts and stop chasing after his own orgasm but he succeeded, carefully pulling out while biting his bottom lip harshly. 

Chanyeol seemed to be surprised by the sudden stop but he didn't say anything, well-aware that Baekhyun must have something in mind. That moment of surprise didn't last for long though, because after the smaller took a deep and shaky breath to collect himself, he ordered, "Turn around and get on your knees."

It took him a little while to do so but, in the end, he managed to balance himself on his wobbly knees, back arched in anticipation while his head rested on his arms that were placed on the folded seat beneath them. In that time, Baekhyun positioned himself as well, kneeling right behind his lover, his eyes fixated on the puffy rim clenching uncontrollably around nothing. If he'd watch for a little longer, he was sure he would be able to come from the sight alone.

"Spread your cheeks for me, babe," he ordered and Chanyeol obeyed, letting his shaky hands sneak behind himself in order to spread his cheeks wide apart without any hesitation. Baekhyun didn't say anything. Instead, he took his painfully hard erection in his hand and placed it against his boyfriend's rim. Then, he started to jerk himself off in quick movements. 

With each tug, half of the head of his fat cock disappeared inside of Chanyeol, the slight feeling of tightness around the tip of his length heightening the pleasure Baekhyun was feeling. It only took a few thrusts for him to come with a loud groan, a variety of curse-words leaving his throat as the thick spurts of cum spilled right against his lover's hole, some even disappearing in it. 

While riding his orgasm out, Baekhyun tried his best to gather the cum that didn't make it inside of Chanyeol with his now oversensitive cock to push it into him, letting the head of it disappear several times. 

The teasing motion made Chanyeol feel as if he was about to go crazy. It wasn't enough for him, so he unconsciously started pushing his hips back, earning a smack against the back of his thighs and a hiss of a 'stay still' which made him moan the smaller's name loudly. 

"God, I'll fill you up so good tonight," Baekhyun moaned, the image of his own release disappearing inside of his boyfriend driving him just as insane as it always does. 

"Please…" the taller begged, excited for more even if he was already beyond exhausted.

He let Chanyeol retrieve his hands so that he'd have more support before he pushed his cock back inside in one smooth glide. Yes, he was tired but oh, that certainly didn't stop him from starting the next of many more rounds.

~

Chanyeol was panting like a bitch in heat, trying hard to calm down from the countless highs he had experienced tonight but Baekhyun kept on fucking him as is if he himself didn't already come, using his boyfriend's clenching hole to fuck his own spent cock back to hardness without ever pulling out. This went on for a while, Chanyeol's body was all jittery in Baekhyun's hold as the few tears his eyes were able to produce after having cried for so long slowly streamed down his face from the constant overstimulation he was receiving.

The smaller was taking a hold of Chanyeol's chin from behind to turn his face to the side, cooing when he saw his wrecked expression, "Aww, look at you. You're so pretty when you cry from my cock."

"Baek, p-please…" the taller begged, "I can't. Not anymore."

"You can," Baekhyun said, thrusting even harder. So hard that it made Chanyeol drop his head back on the seat with a loud cry, making a sadistic grin appear on the smaller's face, "See? To me, it looks like you still can."

Needless to say, Baekhyun continued his brutal and merciless pace, both of them amazed that he could still go on like this. Chanyeol gave up begging for him to slow down and just took whatever the smaller was giving him, knowing that he couldn't do anything to make him stop. Well actually, he could do so any second but he didn't want to, secretly loving this rough treatment.

If it wasn't for the occasional whines and whimpers, Baekhyun would've thought that his boyfriend had passed out with how he barely moved, Baekhyun literally having fucked the life out of him. 

He barely registered how his cock got hard for the nth time that night, his body jerking when the smaller's dainty fingers found their way to his length and enclosed it. Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh mockingly, "You don't really want me to stop, do you? You're secretly loving this, me treating you like the cockslut you are without giving a shit about what you want."

When he didn't receive an answer, he squeezed the cock in his hand while his other hand harshly slapped one of his buttcheeks, "Say it. Say that you love it."

Chanyeol was whimpering, choking on his spit as he croaked out, "Fuck Baek, I love it!"

"What? What do you love?" the smaller asked, not satisfied with the answer while his thrusts never stopped.

Sobbing, Chanyeol tried his best to use his hoarse voice, "Love it when you treat me like this, l-like I am nothing-" 

He screamed when he received a particularly hard thrust, his voice breaking while doing so. Soon after, he continued, knowing that Baekhyun was expecting him to finish his sentence, "Love it when you take whatever you want without a care." 

"That's right," Baekhyun said, "I don't give a shit if it's too much for you and you beg me to stop or if you pass out, I'll continue to fuck you until I'm done with you."

"But that's exactly what you like, right," it wasn't a question, "so pathetic."

And Baekhyun continued to abuse his hole with his merciless thrusts, the slapping sounds mixed with the squelching of the cum and spit inside Chanyeol's ass was loud in both of their ears. On top of that, he tightened the grip around his boyfriend's cock, jerking him off until he forced another orgasm out of him.

It was more or less dry, only a few drops of cum spilling from the cock. It wasn't even produced by pleasure rather than force and, by now, Chanyeol was sure that if there would be another round, he'd surely pass out. 

Baekhyun continued thrusting in and out of him, clearly chasing his own release now. It didn't take much longer until his pace lost its rhythm, his hips stuttering soon after. 

"Fuck, you feel so good," he grunted before spilling another load of cum deep inside of Chanyeol. The taller received a few more thrusts, Baekhyun riding out his orgasm before he collapsed on top of his boyfriend, his sweaty skin meeting Chanyeol's messed up and wet clothes while both of them were panting heavily. 

Even if Baekhyun hasn't pulled out yet, Chanyeol thought he'd finally get a rest judging from how exhausted the both of them were. He thought this was the end and they'd just take a little break before driving back home. 

_ Oh, how wrong he was. _

He let out a satisfied sigh, enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun's hands stroking his skin while the smaller nibbled on the flesh of his shoulders. They didn't exchange any words but when Chanyeol wanted to move in order to get up, he was held in place. Turning his head over his shoulder, he tried to look at his boyfriend with furrowed brows, "Huh? Baek, let me get up. 'Wanna go home…" 

But Baekhyun didn't let him. No, he kept him in place and the mischievous expression on his face told Chanyeol this wasn't over yet. 

He didn't know what to expect but he didn't have to wait for long to find out what his boyfriend had planned when he suddenly felt a weird feeling in his stomach. It felt as if something was filling him, making him suddenly feel so full as his insides were starting to feel warm.

It took him a moment to realize what was happening, what exactly Baekhyun was doing before his face fell from shock and his hoarse voice was begging him, "W-what?! Baek, no, stop!"

He started sobbing when Baekhyun didn't stop. The reassuring kisses his nape received weren't helping him in any way as his boyfriend continued to relieve himself inside of him, making his stomach feel  _ so _ hot and heavy. He didn't know what to do, so he just stuttered out a weak, "D-don't…" 

It wasn't like they haven't talked about this before, hell, they've done this several times already but it was never like this. Usually, Baekhyun told him before he would use him in that way but he also knows that he gave him his okay to do certain things without informing Chanyeol beforehand because the taller liked it that way, liked not knowing what to expect whenever they had sex. And it was fine, it truly was, but the surprise still overwhelmed Chanyeol today.

Baekhyun was still inside of him as he took a hold of his chin, "Look at you, you're not just my cockslut, you're also my pretty little pissslut." 

His voice was gentle when he said so and his eyes were filled with adoration. That, as well as the rather soft and slow kiss he was receiving, calmed Chanyeol down as it felt like a sweet reward in between all his boyfriend's punishing and humiliating actions. When he broke the kiss, Chanyeol whimpered, looking up at Baekhyun with his big puppy eyes as he didn't know what to expect. Luckily, Baekhyun gave him new instructions as he pulled his upper body up, disconnecting his front from the taller's back, "Keep your ass up. I'm going to pull out now and I don't want anything to spill out and dirty my car."

It was an empty threat, really. They've dirtied and messed up his car more than enough, the blanket not having helped much, so a bit more wouldn't matter since he'd have to clean it tomorrow anyway. Still, Chanyeol tried his best to push himself up on his wobbly knees and arch his back. After he did so, Baekhyun carefully pulled out, telling the other to stay in that position as he pulled the piece of fabric that he'd wrapped around his wrist and used as an accessory for the night off.

"You forgot your bow in that booth, right?" he said, bringing the cloth closer to his boyfriend's hole while his other hand massaged the flesh of his cheeks.

"How did you know..?" Chanyeol barely managed to ask.

"I've seen you come in with your club earlier. You had a bow but when you approached the bar you didn't bring it with you," Baekhyun quickly explained.

Then, he slowly pushed the material inside, carefully plugging him up, so that none of the liquid inside could drop out, "You're going inside there again, filled to the brim by my cum and piss, marked as  _ mine _ ."

"You're going there to get your bow and then come back outside, so we can drive home. Easy, right?" 

Chanyeol was burning up from the humiliation of it all, not sure of what to do. He could barely feel his legs, he'd surely limp if he'd even manage to get up and walk but still, the thought of going back inside the club and possibly seeing his teammates again while being in this state, marked inside-out by his lover was so filthy. He loved it.

Baekhyun took his silence as resistance. He wasn't sure if he went too far tonight. Usually, Chanyeol had no problem using his safeword when it was too much for him or telling him when he didn't like something and Baekhyun would stop immediately. Tonight, he hasn't used it, so the smaller figured it was okay but he still reminded him, caressing his nape when he leaned down to tell him in a soft voice, "It's okay if you don't want to, baby. Just tell me and I'll get you home, okay?"

"N-no," Chanyeol said, finally being ripped out of his thoughts, "I can do it… I w-want to."

Baekhyun still looked a little concerned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," his boyfriend replied immediately before he pressed himself up on his arms. His whole body was jittery but he managed to get up and turn around but when he sat down on his abused ass, he hissed at the sting. 

The smaller was fixing his hair and clothes. Well, as much as you could fix them at this point. He also grabbed the crown that slipped from his head earlier and gently put it back in place before he used his slender fingers to wipe the tears and drool out of Chanyeol's red face. Then, he took his head in his soft hands, giving him a little smile, much warmer than any expression he's given him tonight, "There you go, all pretty again."

It made Chanyeol smile despite knowing that it wasn't the truth. He must look like such a mess right now, he thought to himself but Baekhyun's words always reassured him. Whenever he called him pretty or beautiful, it always made him feel so good. 

Baekhyun helped him out of the car after he opened the trunk. The first few steps were wobbly but Chanyeol soon got used to it and made his way back inside the club. It felt so weird, so wrong to not wear anything under the skirt but he couldn't get back into his panties since they were ripped. His ass was plugged up but his cock was just barely clothed by the now wrinkly skirt, the inside of it dirtied with copious amounts of his own cum. His white shirt was all sticky and nearly see-through from how much he's been sweating while getting wrecked by his boyfriend. On top of that, a little bulge was visible in his stomach and his socks were hanging on different lengths, one still up to reach his calf while the other was barely visible as it was pooling at his ankle.

Luckily, most people were wasted, some even passed out, so not everyone noticed Chanyeol. Some did notice him but, after seeing the state he was in, they didn't dare approach him. He could hear them whisper, could feel the shocked and judging glances being thrown his way. That was something he would have to get used to now, whether he liked it or not. He tried his best to ignore it all and not spare anyone a glance as he simply walked to the booth that was fortunately empty by now to get his bow before quickly exiting the bar again.

When he came back outside, Baekhyun was leaning against the car with a blunt in his mouth, waiting for him. As soon as he saw Chanyeol, he placed it on the edge of the roof of his car, not wanting to waste another one. When he reached the car, the smaller quickly took his bow from him to throw it on the backseat before enveloping the other in a hug. It was warm and it felt so good, Chanyeol couldn't help it as he let his head fall on Baekhyun's shoulder, melting when he received soft kisses on top of his head while those soft hands were gently rubbing his back.

"You did so well for me, baby," Baekhyun whispered, his voice so soft and caring, a stark difference to earlier, "I'm so proud of you."

Chanyeol sighed in satisfaction, letting his whole body relax in his boyfriend's hold, wrapping his arms around his waist to steady himself. He could stay like this for an eternity but it seemed like Baekhyun had other plans.

"Come," he said, trying to get the taller back up, "We need to get that cloth out before it gets too uncomfortable."

But Chanyeol didn't budge, "Home…"

"Hmm?"

"I want to go home…" he murmured in a sleepy voice, "Let's do it there."

"Okay," Baekhyun whispered as a soft smile made its way on his face while he was playing with the hair on his lover’s nape.

He helped Chanyeol on the passenger seat before he closed the door and made his way around the car to get in as well. Just after he sat down, his boyfriend took the still-burning blunt from his hand to take a long drag from it before he put his head on Baekhyun's shoulder, telling him "I really enjoyed today."

"I'm glad," Baekhyun said, smiling as he started the engine and pulled the car out of the parking lot, "I was a little concerned at some points..."

"No, I was fine" the taller quickly denied it, "It was perfect, this was definitely one of the hottest nights we ever spent together."

The smaller chuckled silently, internally relieved because of Chanyeol's answer. They spent the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence. Chanyeol has nearly fallen asleep but he tried his best to stay awake because he knew how much Baekhyun hated it to disturb his sleep. Luckily, they didn't live far away, so it only took them a few minutes to get home. 

After arriving, they immediately made their way to the bathroom and lazily cleaned each other up. Or rather, Baekhyun cleaned Chanyeol while he was trying his best to stand still in his half-asleep state. The smaller didn't mind, he loved touching Chanyeol's body in any way, it didn't matter if it was to please him or to simply take care of him.

It was a relief for both of them when their backs hit the soft mattress of their shared bed and, even if Chanyeol could've fallen asleep the second he laid down, he still opened his arms, waiting for Baekhyun to come closer so that he could spoon him from behind. No words needed to be exchanged as they fell asleep in that position with no worries on their minds. Tomorrow was a different day and they knew that things would change for them now that their relationship wouldn't be a secret anymore but it was okay, it was about time to stop hiding and, as long as they had each other, they knew everything would be fine in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it till here, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little piece of filth I wrote!!❤  
> Comments are always appreciated, so, if you wanna say something or give me feedback, don't hesitate to do so!😉


End file.
